


Inevitable

by Flowers_and_Fruits



Category: The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: Angst and Feels, F/F, Louis & Violet (Walking Dead: Done Running) Friendship, Minor Clementine/Violet (Walking Dead: Done Running), Romance Violet/Save Louis Route (Walking Dead)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-06 23:17:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20299579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flowers_and_Fruits/pseuds/Flowers_and_Fruits
Summary: Violet realises something





	Inevitable

**Author's Note:**

> This can be seen as an aftermath of the final season or an alternative universe.

"Vi, I think I love you," Clem whispered.

Violet barely heard her. She had barely heard anything since that day, a few months ago, when they had gotten off the boat. 

She had realized something very important that day, as they raced back to the relative safety of the school. As Clementine tugged her along, firing blindly over her shoulder at the lumbering corpses, she realized something. 

People had known those walkers. Just a few days, weeks or years ago those rotting bodies had joked with their friends and had families and dreams. And somehow, between those moments and this moment, they had become walkers.  
They had died.

And with perfect clarity, Violet realized that everything Marlon did by trying to 'protect' them was pointless. They were all going to die. They were all going to become walkers one day. The walls just delayed the inevitable; their weapons just delayed the inevitable.  
Some day - some day soon - she was going to become a walker. And Clementine was going to become a walker. And Louis, and AJ, and Willy, and every other human who had somehow managed to survive until this point. They were all going to become walkers in the end. The only alternative was to shoot yourself in the head now, becoming a lifeless body that could never come back. 

Violet had considered it seriously a few times, but she just wasn't strong enough to pull the trigger.

Clem didn't seem to be affected by their disastrous jaunt outside the walls. Of course, she had seen her dead parents and had to shoot her caregiver, Lee, at the tender age of nine, so maybe she had already come to this realization years ago. Maybe she had found some way to live with it.

Violet couldn't live with it. They were all going to die - they were all just walkers-to-be. What was the point of doing anything else? Why not just open the gates and let the inevitable happen?

"Say something. Don't just say nothing."

Clem's words brought her back to the moment. Seeing her frown, Violet quickly tried to figure out what she was talking about.  
Love.  
If you could call this love. Love really had nothing to do with it. They were all just walkers, waiting for the inevitable bite. Love was pointless.

But Clementine seemed to believe in it, so she lied. Pretended that everything was alright. 

"No, I uh... I think I love you too, Clem."

Once she was a walker, she wouldn't remember this conversation anyway.

**Author's Note:**

> Sort of Violet having a deep "What's the point anymore" moment. Thank you for reading this far :)


End file.
